This invention relates to a television reception system, a channel selection apparatus and a display apparatus which can receive and utilize a broadcasting signal of, for example, a television broadcast and can transmit and receive information through a communication circuit.
The number of those who use and connect a personal computer having a communication function to the Internet through a communication circuit such as a telephone circuit and utilize various kinds of information and services provided through the Internet are increasing. Meanwhile, in order to allow those users who are not familiar with a personal computer or the like to easily utilize information or services provided through the Internet without using a personal computer whose operation is complicated, a television receiver which has a connection function to the Internet has been proposed.
A television receiver having the connection function to the Internet not only can receive and select a broadcasting signal of an object television broadcasting program to allow its user to enjoy the television broadcasting program but also has a communication function. Consequently, the television receiver can be connected to the Internet through a communication circuit such as a telephone circuit to receive provision of image information and/or text information and display the received information on a display screen. Further, the television receiver can be used to prepare, transmit or receive an electronic mail comparatively simply.
However, in order to connect a television receiver having a connection function to the Internet described above to the Internet, a telephone line led in from a telephone network and laid indoors must be connected to the television receiver. A connection terminal (modular jack) for a telephone line laid indoors is provided fixedly at a predetermined position of a wall of a house or the like. Therefore, the location of the television receiver having a connection function to the Internet is limited to some degree in accordance with the position of the connection terminal to the telephone line laid indoors.
Also when the television receiver having a connection function to the Internet is used as an ordinary television receiver, an antenna cable led in from an antenna provided outdoors must be connected to the television receiver. However, also a connection terminal to the antenna cable is provided fixedly at a predetermined position on a wall or the like indoors similarly to the connection terminal to the telephone line. Therefore, if also the position of the connection terminal to the antenna cable laid indoors is taken into consideration, the location of the television receiver is almost limited to a certain position, and the television receiver cannot sometimes be located at a position favorable to the user.
Therefore, in order to make it possible for the user to locate a television receiver having a connection function to the Internet at a favorable position, it is necessary to perform such work as to use a cable extension, to change the location of the connection terminal to the telephone line or the location of the connection terminal to the antenna cable or to additionally provide a connection terminal to the telephone line or a connection terminal to the antenna cable.
However, where a cable extension is used, since it is laid indoors, it makes an obstacle. On the other hand, if work is performed to additionally provide or change the location of a connection terminal to the telephone line or a connection terminal to the antenna cable, much time and a high cost are required to locate the television receiver at a favorable position to its user.
Thus, also it is a possible idea to use a small antenna for the indoor use without connecting the television receiver to the antenna cable laid indoors. However, where a small antenna for the indoor use is used, it is likely to be influenced by a building in the neighborhood or a person such as the user therearound (influenced by the body of a human being as a screening object for radio waves) when compared with a comparatively great antenna installed outdoors such as on the roof.
Therefore, even if a small antenna for the indoor use is used, it is impossible to obtain a good image with certainty since the small antenna cannot receive a television broadcasting wave well, a displayed image is disturbed by interference of a radio wave, or increased noise appears on the displayed image.